Perfect DIX !
by Maisunadokei1856
Summary: En un jour aussi particulier que celui du 10/10/10, Mana décide enfin d'inaugurer le magasin de sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements dont il a fait la promotion quelques mois plus tôt lors de la Coupe du Monde de football.  A prendre au dernier degré possible.


Base : ... Euh j'sais pas, Moi dix Mois ?

Titre : Perfect Dix !

Auteur : Maisunadokei1856

Rating : PG

Genre : Humour/Sport/Parodie/Mode (? XD)

Description : En un jour aussi particulier que celui du Dix Octobre deux mille Dix, Mana décide finalement d'inaugurer le magasin de sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements dont il a fait la promotion quelques mois plus tôt lors de la Coupe du Monde de football.

OS annexe à "2010 Worldcup in South Africa !", et ceux qui connaissent l'histoire originale sont au courant que rien n'est à prendre au sérieux dans ce contexte ; soyez indulgents.

Credits : Tous les personnages mentionnés appartiennent très probablement à leur propriétaire, Mana. Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à lui XD. (Quoiqu'ils soient très OOC dans le cas présent... Enfin, qu'importe !)

_**One shot : Perfect Dix !**_

Dans le calme de la matinée frisquette de ce Dimanche d'automne, a priori banal, une sonnerie de réveil très chiante résonna dans toute la rue ; et outre les "Bon sang, mais qui c'est qui doit se réveiller aussi tôt un Dimanche matin ? ", un nombre très important d'insultes fusa de toutes part, plongeant le quartier dans une agréable ambiance très poétique, mais là n'est pas l'histoire.

La source de tout ce raffut était visiblement (ou plutôt audiblement) une petite maison dans le voisinage, au propriétaire probablement très paresseux, ce qui expliquait un peu la force du son de son réveil (on compatit, tout de même...). Le bruit persistait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, et les voisins hésitaient à aller se plaindre chez l'endormi en question, le réveillant pour de bon, ce qui ne pouvait que lui rendre service s'il devait à tout prix se lever à une heure aussi hâtive. Mais soudain, Ô miracle ! L'appareil se tut, laissant tous les habitants se replonger dans un doux sommeil. Tous, sauf un.

Revenons-en d'ailleurs à ce "Un" qui semblait même d'une humeur plus ou moins massacrante (s'il est possible d'inclure le "plus ou moins" dans un tel contexte) ; les draps défaits, les cheveux décoiffés, le visage déformé, et les yeux dé... Gratifiés de magnifiques cernes très noires. Et tout en pestant contre ce monde injuste et son patron qui le réclamait un week-end à sept heures du matin, il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés pour les éloigner de sa vue, mais ne put la ressortir ; ses doigts pris aux pièges. Sans étouffer un juron, il tenta de démêler sa chevelure de alfa (c'est méchant.) mais ne parvint qu'à faire sortir des sons explicites quant à la souffrance qu'il ressentait, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration, enfin, passons. Dans un élan de colère, d'envie meurtrière, et de beaucoup d'autres sentiments négatifs, il libéra vivement sa main, poussant un hurlement de douleur qui lui valut d'être maudit par quelques voisins au sommeil léger. (On ne veut même pas savoir depuis quand il ne s'est pas coiffé... ) Et ce fut la porte de sa salle de bain qui subit son courroux (ou plus communément dit : un coup de pied.), s'ouvrant à la volée en frappant le mur, puis se refermant aussi violemment après avoir laissé son bour... propriétaire la passer. Par ailleurs, tout ce que l'on put remarquer, c'est un nuage de fumée et un vacarme sans précédent, nous dissuadant de chercher à en savoir plus.

Approximativement une heure plus tard, une deuxième personne sortit de la salle de bain... Oh, non, pardon, c'est le même. Il sortit habillé, maquillé, mais surtout, et surtout, oui, surtout, coiffé. Le problème étant qu'il a pas mal traîné, et que mettre tout une heure à se coiffer l'a pas mal retardé, ce qui fit qu'il n'eut le réflexe de regarder l'heure que maintenant, poussant un mélodieux et très audible «M*rde, j'suis mort ! » qui se perdit dans le boucan qu'il créa lui-même dans sa chambre.

Le visage tartiné de cosmétiques, un tissu bizarre sur son œil (la dernière mode, peut-être), les cheveux bizarrement coiffés, et sans oublier la tenue noire élégante mais d'un style très dépassé dont il se vêtait, il mit un cabas contenant des vêtements sur son dos, et sortit précipitamment de sa demeure pour éviter de se faire charcuter par Sa Samatitude, oubliant même de verrouiller la porte, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail puisqu'aucun voleur n'oserait s'aventurer dans un bazar pareil.

Il était sept heures pile et lui était debout au lieu de rendez-vous, parfaitement à l'heure qu'il avait lui-même fixée, parfaitement préparé, parfaitement coiffé, parfaitement... Tout était parfait quoi. Seulement, il y avait encore une chose qui le dérangeait encore.

Pourquoi diable était-il le seul à l'heure ?

Bah oui, avouons bien qu'il avait l'air con sur le coup, debout au beau milieu d'une ruelle ("assez" peuplée quand même), ne sachant pas quoi faire étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas faire l'ouverture de la nouvelle boutique qu'il avait acquise et longuement préparée, avant l'arrivée des quatre abrutis dont il dépendait. Il faisait assez frais et le ciel était couvert, bien qu'il ne tremblât point. En vérité, Mana-sama (qui a deviné que c'était lui ?), avait décidé, dans la lignée de toutes ses idées bizarres, de faire l'inauguration avec des mannequins vivants et humains, sûrement pour se faire remarquer en fait. D'ailleurs, il ne cachait à personne qu'il était fier du concept de sa nouvelle collection qui est totalement différent de tout ce qu'il a pu faire avant, et s'il avait choisi précisément cette date, c'est parce qu'elle coïncidait, comme par hasard, avec un match de football entre deux équipes africaines qui se jouera le jour même à 15 heures en Afrique Centrale. En effet, ce que l'androgyne a toujours caché à son entourage, est que la France n'était pas le seul pays auquel il voue une telle admiration, car dans son cœur, aux côtés du pays de la baguette de pain, il y avait également le continent africain et Nelson Mandela, d'où son amour pour le noir, enfin bref.

En tout cas, il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce projet plaîrait au public, du moins, vu le succès que l'Équipe Nationale-V avait eu. A ce souvenir, il esquissa un semblant de faible sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt, ne laissant à personne le privilège de voir cette image historique.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il vit une silhouette apparaître au loin, courant en sa direction, et il y reconnut sans mal Hayato, soit, son Fidèle Serviteur N°4.

Ce dernier, conscient de son retard, manqua à peine de faire demi-tour en voyant qu'il était le premier arrivé après Mana, et qu'il était de ce fait, très probablement celui qui allait recevoir ses foudres. Seulement, le chef absolu était dans un bon jour et ne lui adressa au final qu'un signe de tête en guise de salut, pétrifiant le jeune batteur par un comportement aussi inattendu. Cela ne dura toutefois que très peu de temps, puisque F.S N°1 et 3, K et Sugiya, arrivèrent bien assez tôt. Ils décidèrent d'entrer se préparer le temps que F.S N°2 arrive, soit, celui qui avait eu un problème avec ses cheveux et que vous pourrez reconnaître dans la première partie de cet OS.

La combinaison était assez étrange pour des tenues sportives ; tout d'abord, le haut était ample avec de longues manches dont les extrémités étaient , de façon à ce qu'on ne les sente pas serrées sur le poignet. Le corps était bien évidemment décoré par tout ce qui pourrait passer par l'esprit de Mana, sans oublier le crucifix adapté, soi-disant pour prier en cas de mauvaise posture ; il faut croire que jusqu'à présent, la méthode a été assez efficace. Pour ce qui était du bas, il aurait pu s'agir d'un short normal s'il n'y avait pas eu les légères dentelles pour cacher un minimum les jambes, il faut croire que le concepteur est très pudique (Mais oui, on y croit tous !). Le tout en noir, bien sûr.

Pour les matinées frisquettes telles que celle-ci, le survêtement adapté était de rigueur (enfin... Pas pour le motif du froid bien sûr, ni pour la pudeur d'une certaine personne). Le pantalon était a priori classique, quoique très particulier en ce qui concerne la coupe. La veste quant à elle était longue, arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et un peu serrée au niveau de la taille ; le tout était finement décoré et dentelé, avec un logo écrit en lettres calligraphiques.

Seth poussa un léger soupir en faisant la fermeture du magasin tout en se jurant de ne plus revenir dans un endroit pareil, c'est en vérité ce que son retard d'une demie heure lui avait finalement coûté ça. Lentement, il releva la tête pour lire l'affiche écrite en jolies lettres latines :

"Moi-même-Mi-temps".

**終り**

*prend un bouclier anti-tomates et anti-chaussures en lambeaux*

Désolée pour cette bêtise innommable T.T' ; avouons que l'heure tardive n'aide pas, ma journée ne s'est terminée que très tard et... *commence à raconter les conditions sociales*


End file.
